Uzushiogakure (DS)
is the hidden village in the Land of Whirlpools. As the village of one of the Shinobi Countries, Uzushiogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Uzushiokage, of which there have been only two in its history. Being a small land surrounded by whirlpools, Uzushio is isolated from the rest of the shinobi world. They are the only village that takes up the entire land. Even though they are the isolated from the rest of the shinobi world they are said to be the most advanced. They possess a unique railroad system that connects the whole village. Unlike most villages, Uzushio does not possess a a standard attire. The only way to identify a Uzushio shinobi is by their headband, whose color may vary by person. Most shinobi of Uzushio even if they are not part of the prestigious Uzumaki Clan possess knowledge in the art of Fūinjutsu. The village strives to become of the Great Shinobi Nations. History Uzushiogakure was founded after the first meeting of Five Kage by the First Uzushiokage, an Uzumaki respected for his overwhelming Fūinjutsu and his great chakra reserves. Convinced by the First Hokage: Hashirama Senju's ideals of peace, Uzushio signed a peace treaty with Konoha. Hashirama's efforts were in vain when the First Great Shinobi War took place. Uzushio aided the Konohagakure during this war. The Uzumaki Clan became well-known for their unique Fūinjutsu during this war. Towards the end of the First Shinobi War Uzushio was targeted by Kirigakure and Iwagakure for their abilities but with the aid the Konohagakure the two villages were never able to reach them. For Twenty years Uzushio was able to keep other villages from invading but during the Second Shinobi War, Uzushio's defenses were broken eventually leading to the destruction of the village and the Land of Whirlpools. With Konohagakure having to deal with their own matters during Second Shinobi War, Uzushio had to fend for themselves. They were able to protect themselves for most of the Second Shinobi War. Sadly the shinobi of Kirigakure were able to navigate through the Whirlpools and invade Uzushio. Many fled, others stayed to fight. Having a smaller population and weaker military strength Uzushio was eventually defeated. The destruction of the village, did not lead to the extermination of the Uzumaki Clan, with the ones who fled and several survivors or war a new era of Uzushio was born. With survivor such as Kushina, Nagato's Parents and many others, many Uzumaki Hybrids were born into the shinobi world. Many war survivors of war such as the Mia Uzumaki set off into the shinobi World in search of these hybrids to join the village. For several years, Mia hunted down Uzumaki's, while the survivor of war stayed and reconstructed the village in secret with the aid of the Land of Fire. After many years of hunting down Uzumaki, Mia and the other survivor came across other fading/struggling clans and invited them to join the new Uzushio. Locations *Uzushiokage Palace *Uzushio Train Station *Uzushio Hospital *Uzushio Shinobi Academy *Uzushio School *Uzushio Grand Market *Uzushio Training Field Clans * Uzumaki Clan * Hagoromo Clan * Yota Clan * Jūgo's Clan * Fūjin Clan * Ginōza Clan * Seigyoke Clan * Kinsei Clan Defense/Barrier System Seven Gates *'Gate One': *'Gate Two': *'Gate Three': *'Gate Four': *'Gate Five': *'Gate Six': *'Gate Seven': Chakra Cannons 24 hour Security See Also * Uzushiogakure Military